This invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to connectors for securing a throttle cable trunnion to a motor cover in a marine propulsion device.
Engine speed in a marine propulsion device is typically controlled by means of a throttle cable having a relatively stationary outer sheath and a movable inner cable. The outer sheath is fixed to the motor housing by means of a throttle connector assembly which rotatably supports a throttle cable trunnion. The throttle cable trunnion threadedly engages the outer sheath of the cable, and manual rotation of the throttle cable trunnion permits adjustment of the position of the outer sheath relative to the motor housing. This, in turn, permits adjustment of the throttle linkage control limits.
Known throttle connector assemblies include a two-piece connector having a molded plastic portion and a mating spring metal retainer.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 4,581,481 Moretti April 8 1986 4,364,284 Tani et al. December 21, 1982 2,899,220 R. Abrams August 11, 1959 2,592,949 J. Philipson April 15 1952 2,465,844 H. J. Brushaber March 29, 1949 2,236,130 H. E. Betebenner March 25, 1941 1,364,529 G. C. Thomas, Jr. January 4, 1921 511,039 G. M. Bowen December 19, 1893 ______________________________________